Night of The Bat
"Night of the Bat" is the third episode of Justice League Action. It is also the third part of the Shazam Slam series premiere. Summary When a djinn takes possession of Batman to use the power source of the Hall of Justice to crack open the Earth, it will need the joint actions of the Justice League members to attempt to foil the plan. Featuring Story The episode begins with Batman chasing another djinn in the Batmobile. Green Arrow jumps on the hood and shoots an arrow at the djinn. Batman gets out of the car and goes after him. After losing Green Arrow, Batman comes face-to-face with the djinn, who calls himself Uthool. Uthool then possesses Batman and goes back to the Batmobile. Green Arrow comes back and notices Batman is more stern than usual. In the Batmobile, he asks if Batman's mad at him. Eventually, Uthool gets annoyed and uses the ejected seat on him, sending him into the river. He drives to the Hall of Justice where Superman and Wonder Woman are. They ask what happened to the djinn, but he just says it escaped. He enters the elevator and says he's been meaning to check the reactor core, then grins as the doors close. He gets to the floor that the reactor's on, but is stopped by Booster Gold who pulls him into the gym. Booster says that it's time for their annual sparring match. Uthool attempts to leave, but is thrown into the boxing ring by Booster. He still attempts to leave, but Booster flips him. Uthool then gets even more annoyed with him, so he knocks him out. As he attempts to leave he is stopped by Wonder Woman who knows he is not Batman. She says that the real Batman would never get flipped by Booster Gold. Uthool blinds her with a smoke bomb then ties her up with her lasso. He enters the room with the reactor core and finds Cyborg working on it. He knocks out Cyborg and overheats the core, hoping it will explode and destroy the Earth's mantle, opening a gate to the underworld. Superman and Green Arrowshow up and prepare to fight the djinn. Uthool the transforms into a giant flying bat monster and attacks Superman while Green Arrow rescues Cyborg. Booster Gold wakes up and feels that there was something different about that fight. He then goes through footage of their previous sparring matches, all of which involve Batman knocking him out with one punch. He still doesn't get it until a voice tells him. He turns around to find a tied up Wonder Woman who tells him to untie her. Superman and Uthool continue battling across the Hall of Justice, destroying it in the process. Uthool then prepares to crush Superman, but Wonder Woman throws the overheated core at him. The explosion separates Batman and Uthool. Wonder Woman catches Batman while Uthool lands in the destroyed Hall of Justice, then the Dijin gets defeated by Superman. The team discuss how they need to find a new base of operations when Booster Gold rises up from the rubble and asks about what had just happened. Notes *Booster Gold reviews his previous battles with Batman, which all end with Batman knocking him out in one punch. This is a tongue in cheek reference to the infamous "One Punch" moment in Justice League International #5 where Batman KO'd Green Lantern Guy Gardner in one punch after he antagonized the Dark Knight, much to the shock and amusement of the other League members. Gallery Category:Episodes